


Hackson

by monsterek



Category: GOT7
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Omega Jackson, Riding, Self-Lubrication, Unsafe Sex, im not sure dlskjd, jackbum - Freeform, not exactly, princess kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterek/pseuds/monsterek
Summary: knowing simple details about Jaebum’s life wasn’t enough for Jackson, he wanted to know more.That’s why he decided to try hacking Jaebum’s computer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i made a typo when i got excited and this fic is the result of it. my dear jackbumate, this one is for you   
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ ✿

Jackson knew that it wasn’t something he should be doing but he just couldn’t help himself, okay? Everyone in the campus, he meant _everyone_ , was curious about what Im Jaebum is like but his emo-self wasn’t keen on with talking and revealing his secrets to more than two people. Choi Youngjae and Mark Tuan. Even his roommate aka Jackson didn’t know what was his real self is like.

   Jackson memorized his schedule so they can have breakfast and dinner together. He even wrote Jaebum’s schedule down on the first page of his notebook.

  07.00: catbum wakes up (does he even sleep?)

  07.10: he feeds Nora –his adorable cat- and goes to bathroom (Jackson would swear he didn’t think about his naked _and_ wet body for once, but you know, Jackson wasn’t a saint and he’s not obligated to tell the truth all the time.)

  07.40: sexbum walks out of the shower WITHOUT WEARING ANYTHING (and he does this _everyday_ , damn it)

  07.50: he walks out of our home with that ridiculous snoop dog t-shirt on him

  08.50: he comes back and it’s breakfast time for us <3 (Jackson would also deny that he draws hearts when he is writing the things he’s done with Jaebum but you remember the note about not being a saint)

  09.25: he takes another shower and leaves home

 

  Jackson knew all of these things but knowing simple details about Jaebum’s life wasn’t enough for Jackson, he wanted to know _more_.

  That’s why he decided to try hacking Jaebum’s computer.

 

                                             

  He got this idea after watching that episode of How to Get Away with Murder where Oliver hacks the ginger McDonalds guy’s computer and that guy hacks his computer back. And his friends didn’t call him Hackson for nothing! He was going to hack Jaebummie’s computer, get some personal information about him so he can get closer to him –or his pants. Both of them were perfect options for Jackson.

  After spending his whole day with his laptop and dealing with Jinyoung’s teasing ( _Does this really worth of skipping classes?_ ) over the phone he finally managed to hack Jaebum’s computer. But there was something wrong, he just didn’t realize what was it until…

  Until Jaebum started to strip down in front of his computer’s camera.

  “No, no, no, no… _NO_.” If he knew he was going to witness an Im Jaebum striptease without hism knowing it, he wouldn’t hack his computer and he would gladly give up on his own nickname, Hackson. “Please don’t take your boxers o-OH MY GOD.”

  Jaebum looked around to see who’s making those noises then he shrugged his very _very_ broad and _beautiful_ shoulders when he saw no one’s in his bedroom.

  But there was something he didn’t know. Jackson was _there_. Maybe not with his body but his eyes could see everything. _Everything_ and Jaebum’s ass was-

  Jackson turned his back to his own computer before he popped a boner on that stupid chair of his and dialed Jinyoung’s number.

  “Come on, come on, pick it up…” He murmured. “It’s not a good time to be sucking dick.”

  “ _I heard that, asshole._ ”

  Jackson took a dramatic sigh. –Yes, even his sighs were dramatic.-

  “JINYOUNG! Thank god you remembered how to pick your phone up. I need to ask you something.”

  “ _What’s it?_ ” Jinyoung’s voice sounded tired. “ _I was about to suck the most beautiful boy’s dick and_ -”

  “Excuse me but Jaebum is the most beautiful person on earth and-”

  “ _When will you stop cock blocking me?_ ”

  “Well maybe you should’ve made me date with you-know-who then I wouldn’t be-“

  “ _I convinced him to share a flat with **you**!_ ”

  “Hey hey hey, why did you say the ‘ _you_ ’ part like I’m the most unbearable person in the world?”

  “ _Because you are!_ ”

  Jackson sighed.

  “You’re hurting my feelings, Jinyoung-ah.”

  Jackson heard someone’s laugh then Jinyoung sighed, too.

  “ _Tell me the reason why you called me so I can go back to doing more important things._ ”

  “Are you telling me that sucking dick is more important than finding solutions to your best friend’s problem?”

“ _Look, Jackson, I’m not in the mood to talk dirty to you on the phone and-_ ”

  “Yah!” Jackson nearly yelled. “Who told you anything about talking dirty? I thought I was the pervert one in this relationship.”

  “ _Oh._ ” Jinyoung’s voice sounded like he’s… surprised? “I thought you meant your hard on when you mentioned your problem?”

  “There are bigger problems in the world than my hard-ons -but thank you for caring about them.”

  “ _Bigger problems like?_ ”

  “Like the cause of my hard-ons.”

“ _If this call is about Jaebum I swear to God-_ ”

 

  Jackson was about to cut Jinyoung’s rambling so he could tell him about hacking Jaebum’s camera by accident but the knock on his door made him stop mid-sentence.

  Since Nora can’t knock doors it should be-

  “Jackson?” Jaebum’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Are you there?” He chuckled. “I heard your voice so you must be there. I’m coming in.”

  Oh. Oh. _Oh_ … Jaebum was coming into his room. _His_ _room_. The dirtiest place in the world. He didn’t even get a chance to tidy it up and he didn’t get a chance to shut his computer down either before Jaebum opened the door.

  “Hey, I was wondering if you-” Jaebum stopped talking when he noticed Jackson’s screen. “What’s it?”

  Jackson could feel his heart beating in his throat.

  “W-what? What’s what?” He tried to smile and pointed this phone. “This? This is my phone. Actually I was talking to Jinyoung so if you don’t mind leaving-”

  “Are you watching a video of my room?”

  Jackson couldn’t understand nothing from his eyes. And they say _your eyes are the window to your soul_. Maybe it was only true for the people like Jackson.

  “Or did you hide a camera in it?”

  “I, I…” Jackson tried to swallow the saliva that his mouth was creating. He didn’t know what to say but it didn’t seem like Jaebum cared because he had a smile on his face when he turned it to Jackson.

  _When did he get this close?_

  “Will you let me whip you if you misbehave?”

   Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. He didn’t even remember playing his ‘Sexy Playlist’.

  “Jaebum oppa, I,” _Fuck_. Another mistake. He should’ve called him hyung. Now he was going to think he was a pervert –which he was but Jaebum didn’t have to know that in this early stage of their relationship.

  Jaebum raised one of his eyebrows. But Jackson’s favorite brow was the one that has moles on it. And he shouldn’t be fangirling over his moles when Jaebum was _this_ close to him.

  “Oppa?”

  “Jaebum, Jaebum hyung,” Jackson was so close to crying. “I am, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

  “So you are telling me that you didn’t mean to spy on me and watch me strip while Sexy Back is playing in the background?”

  “Yes. _Yes_. I swear I didn’t mean to watch you while you were stripping down. I didn’t even look at you! I mean, yes, I saw your ass but I didn’t want to. Not like I’m complaning! And, uhh, I saw your back too? When you were getting naked. But it’s not like I haven’t seen your naked back before. You never wear something when you go out of the shower. Don’t you ever think about the heart attacks you can cause?”

  Jackson knew he was rambling but he couldn’t help himself. Jaebum was watching him closely and he was…smiling? At _Jackson_?

  Jackson’s inner Jaebum-fangirl-self started doing a little victory dance under Jaebum’s attention and caused another attack of bugs, no butterflies (because bugs were ugly but Jaebum was everything beautiful in the world and he couldn’t be the cause of any bad things), in his stomach.

  “What was your intention then?”

  “I wanted to hack your computer because I don’t know what your password is but I didn’t know I would hack your camera instead! I just wanted to learn some personal info about you because you know, I have this huuuge crush on you since the first day I saw you.” Jackson was lost in his own thoughts. “Back then it was only because you were hot as hell and remember, I even called you b-boy king when I caught you dancing!” He smiled but he missed the look on Jaebum’s face because his eyes were on the carpet. “But now…” Jackson took a breath.

  “But now…?” Jackson didn’t answer but Jaebum was persistent. He took Jackson’s face in his hands and made him turn to himself. “Now what, hmm?”

  Jackson looked at Jaebum’s eyes. _The biggest mistake of his life_. He could feel that he’s getting wet. Down there.

  “You are still hot as hell.” _Fuck it_ , Jackson thought. _I already made a fool of myself might as well complete the act._ “And I really appreciate it if you fuck me.”

  It was Jaebum’s turn to feel his heart beating in his throat.

  It’s been a long time since he’s been so heavily attracted to someone. Yes, Jaebum would admit that he always found Jackson attractive but now that he said he found him hot for a long time and wanted Jaebum to fuck him-

  Jaebum caressed Jackson’s cheek.

  “Are you sure, baby?”

  Jackson closed his eyes and nodded.

  “Yes, yes please.”

   He opened his eyes when he could no longer feel gravity under his feet.

  “Jaebum what-”

  Jaebum had his nose buried in Jackson’s neck and he was carrying him to his room.

  “Do you have any idea about how good you smell?” Jaebum took a whiff of Jackson’s neck. “I bet all the alphas in the building can smell your arousal.” He smiled and dropped Jackson on his bed. “But you are all mine, rigth, baby boy?”

   Jackson nodded his head and tried to get rid of Jaebum’s clothes but Jaebum took a step back. He had other plans.

  “No. You are going to strip first.”

  “But-” Jackson was about to start complaning about how unfair it was when Jaebum cut him off.

  “You got a chance to watch me while I was getting naked and now it’s time for me to get a little show of my own, don’t you think?”

  “Okay but if you want to fuck me at least kiss me first.”

  Jaebum smiled and leaned on him so he could peck his lips

  “There? Are you happy?” He crossed his arms. “Get naked before I start getting angry or I won’t fuck your plump ass until I decide you had enough of my teasing.”

  _Another gush of slick._

  Jackson took a shaky breath.

  “Are you going to punish me?”

  “Let’s say that you will get your reward if you obey me.”

  Jaebum’s voice was turning Jackson on but he rolled his eyes just to see what punishment he would get.

  “Getting cocky, are we?”

  “Well maybe I wouldn’t be talking if you stopped standing there and did something to keep my mouth busy…”

  With that Jaebum climbed over him and started kissing his jaw while he was pushing Jacksons’s shirt up. His was trailing his fingers up his sides and Jackson dreamed about this for so long he couldn’t believe it was happening.

  “It’s real, baby.” _Did he say it aloud?_ “ _Fuck_ , Jackson.” Jaebum was nippping at his thighs, marking them up as his. “You are so beautiful.”

  Jackson knew he would come if he contiuned watching Jaebum’s face disappearing between his thighs so he laid on his back and said a silent _thank you_.

  Next thing he knows, Jaebum was nipping at where his mate mark should be. Jackson was feeling hornier than ever but he wasn’t stupid enough to let Jaebum claim him at the first time they have sex.

  So he pulled his hair a little bit as a warning.

  “I know, I know..” Jaebum murmured. “Don’t worry, I won’t claim you. Not for now. We can wait until you are ready for my mark.”

  “Wait, wait… Are you planning on dating me? You know, after…” He blushed. Being a horny virgin at the age of 21 was hard even though it was a common thing between alphas and omegas. He never thought he could have a very naked Im Jaebum in his arms so it was a shocking but a beautiful surprise when the said man gave him a hint about dating him after… having sex with him? Knotting him?

  “Yes.” Jaebum laughed and pecked his lips again. “Why do you think that I bought a take out from your favorite place _and_ a gift for you?”

  Jackson was confused.

 “Where?”

  “In front of your bedroom’s door.” Jaebum turned his attention to Jackson’s neck again. “I was going to ask you out but it turned out that you’re faster than me.” The smirk on his face was a _very_ dirty one. “I wonder who will be faster at coming though.”

  He trailed his lips over Jackson’s stomach while his hands were slowly unbuttoning his own jeans.

  “How bad do you want it?” He didn’t have to ask, not really. He could smell Jackson’s slick without needing to take his boxers off, he was _so_ wet. So wet and soft. Like a girl. Without a second thought, he repeated his question with a new word next to it. “How bad do you want it, princess?”

  “I want it so so bad.” Jackson grabbed Jaebum by his neck. “I want your knot. I need it. Please.” He took a deep breath. “Please, daddy.”

  Jaebum was looking at Jackson’s lips.

  “So you’re into that, huh?” After getting the conformation he wanted, a smile formed on his handsome face. “Do you know what you really need? What you need is someone to fuck that beautiful mouth of yours.”

  “Jaebum,” Jackson cupped Jaebum’s cheek and leaned his forehead on his. “Please.”

  Jaebum sealed his mouth over Jackson’s. His tongue was moving along Jackson’s teeth before he decided to suck on his tongue. Jackson’s hand moved from his face to his arms as he tried to get air as much as he could before he passed out.

  When their mouths parted, Jackson didn’t dare to open his eyes.

   “Jackson?” Jaebum’s voice was worried. “Are you okay?”

  “Yes. I’m just... I…”

  “Oh, baby.” His worried voice turned into a teasing one. “Did you wet the bed?” Jaebum pushed his boxers down and Jackson’s cock fell against his stomach, making a small sound. “Such a pretty cock for a princess like you.”

  Jackson knew his cock was small compared to alphas and he thought Jaebum would make fun of him but instead he was praising him. Being called princess by the hottest voice in the world over and over again? Sign him the fuck up.

  “Jackson,” Jaebum was nipping at somewhere close to his cock and Jackson wasn’t sure if he could think straight from now on. “I want to fuck your thighs after I’m done with knotting you. Is that okay?” When he didn’t get a response he slapped the inside of Jackson’s thigh and asked again. “Answer me when I ask you a question. Is it okay with you?”

  “Yes. _Yes_.”

  After hearing a mantra of yes Jaebum smiled.

  “Good boy.”

  Jackson grabbed him by his neck to kiss him again or else he was going to go crazy. “Jaebum,” He mumbled against his lips. “Fuck me,” Jackson gave him his best puppy look. “please?”

  “Always so polite, my Jackson.”

  Jackson whined when he sensen the possesive streak in Jaebum’s voice.

  “Yours, please.” He tugged Jaebum’s jeans. “Take these off.”

  “I want you to come before I’m inside you.”

  Jackson furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Then what’s the point of fucking me?”

  Jaebum thought Jackson being a virgin was an impossible thing because the boy was so social and horny all the time, he must be getting dick from someone. But now that he started to think about it for real –when was the last time he saw Jackson bringing someone home? Never.

  Jaebum took a deep breath. He was dealing with a horny _and_ a virgin omega. Maybe fucking him before wining and dining him was a bad idea. He should’ve took Jackson to proper dates first. Then their first kiss would come and –shit. They already shared their first kiss.

  “Jaebum?” Jackson nosed at his neck, inhaling along his jawline. “Why do you look like you’re questioning the meaning of life, honey?” His smile was so bright, Jaebum knew he couldn’t back away from this. Not now. Not ever. And…

  And he couldn’t believe that Jackson just called him honey. _Honey_. Like they were some sort of a married and mated alpha-omega couple. _God_ , Jaebum wanted to mate with him so bad.

  He wanted to slap Jackson’s ass for the shit he did because it was wrong. It would be his punishment and seeing Jackson’s ass as red as apples would make Jaebum’s alpha howl in satisfaction but… But it was his first time and Jaebum couldn’t find being that hard on Jackson in himself. Instead he rolled them over and now Jackson was straddling one of his thighs. Jaebum leaned up a little bit to kiss the omega. While rubbing his waist softly, he said “I want you to rub yourself on me until you come. Then I will decide if you deserve my knot or not.”

  Jackson could his dick hardening under the demanding tone in the alpha’s voice. After muttering a quiet ‘okay’ he started to rub his dick on Jaebum’s thighs. _Back and forth, back and forth_ … He could feel his slick dampening Jaebum’s jeans but the alpha he seemed like he didn’t care so Jackson contiuned his movements, increasing the speed of them by each passing second.

  When  Jaebum decided the omega was wet enough, he slipped one of his fingers into his tight entrance. He could feel the resistance as Jackson’s hole fluttered around his digit. _How was he going to bear with the feeling of Jackson’s walls wrapped tightly around him?_ He searched Jackson’s face to see a sign of discomfort and when he found any he pushed another finger in.

  Jackson’s heart was pounding in his ears, he can feel his orgasm approaching.

  “Does my princess want to come?” Jaebum nuzzled his nose under Jackson’s ear.  “Show me how good you are for daddy, baby.” He slipped another finger in and kissed where his future mating mark will be. “Come for me.”

  It was too much. Yes, Jackson jacked off before and he wasn’t an orgasm-virgin but this? Jaebum was so close to him, Jackson could feel his breath on his face and his fingers were moving around his ass to stretch him for his alpha’s cock-

  Even thinking about his cock was making him wetter than ever.

  “Jaebum,” He whined. “Please.” He was rutting harder. “ _Please_.” Then Jaebum’s fingers touched his favorite place in his ass –not like his ass was New York but- and he was coming.

  When he was done he opened his eyes to see a red face Jaebum laying beneath him and it was probably the most beautiful sight in the world. Jaebum’s hands were roaming all over his body, Jackson whined when he rolled one of his nipples between his fingers. Jackson stopped brething when Jaebum leaned up to suck on the other nipple.

  “I want you to ride me.” Jackson was so lost in his own pleasure, the alpha had to repeat himself, _again_. “Jackson,” he pushed his slick covered fingers into the omega’s mouth and smiled. “Even though making you face the wall and fuck you until you can’t stand on your knees sounds tempting, I want you to ride me.”

  Jackson knew Jaebum’s mouth was gonna be the death of him the first time he caught him eating but he didn’t think his dirty talking skills would be the cause of it.

  Instead of waiting, he shoved Jaebum’s jeans down, then his freed his member and climbed back on his lap. When he felt Jaebum kneading his asscheeks, he smiled. “Yeah?”

  This time Jaebum was the one who left breathless by his partner.

  “Yeah.”

  Jackson leaned down to kiss him before taking him in his hole.

  “Anything for my alpha.”

  The slick that has run down the crack of Jackson’s ass was now coating around Jaebum’s cock and it was so wet –it was _heaven_. Jaebum couldn’t remember feeling this good before and no other toys could make Jackson feel this full. Full of an alpha’s cock, _his alpha_.

  Jackson started moving up and down and Jaebum’s hold around his hips tightened. He straightened up a little bit to talk directly into Jackson’s ear. “I want you to knock you up so bad,” he was trailing kisses all over Jackson’s neck. “I’m gonna fuck you full of my cum, then I’m gonna knot you so it will reach and stay in your little womb. Your belly is going to get round with my pups,” Jackson screamed his name, threw his head back and clenched around him. “You would like it,” Jaebum started to thrust his hips when he felt the tired movements of Jackson and he was smiling into his neck. “dont you? You wanted to be in a strong pair of arms like mine, you wanted to be owned by someone like me.” Jackson buried his nose in Jaebum’s neck, whining. “Someone you can call daddy.”

  “ _Daddy_ ,” Jackson hiccuped feeling his cock was getting ready to come again and tried to meet Jaebum’s thrusts. “Daddy, _please_.”

  “What does my princess want, hmm?”

  “I want to come,” Jackson said against Jaebum’s lips. “Please?”

  “Yes baby.” Jaebum could his knot forming at the base of his cock, there was no need to make Jackson wait. He was his precious princess after all. “Come for daddy.”

  Jackson came when he felt Jaebum’s knot tying them, with his name on his lips. He felt sweat running down his back, Jaebum was stil pumping his come into him and his thighs were all wet because of his slick but he was happy. Happy and sleepy.

  “How long does it take for your knot to go down?” He mumbled against Jaebum’s neck. “I’m sleepy and I want to eat something before I sleep.”

  “I don’t know.” Jaebum was rubbing his back and it felt so fucking good. He got why Nora was always purring when she was under Jaebum’s hand. “I’ve never knotted anyone.”

  Jackson giggled after hearing the alpha’s confession.

  “We were both virgins then, eh?”

  “Hmm.” Jaebum was smiling. “But I think it would take about fifteen minutes since you’re not in your heat and we didn’t fuck for the purpose of breeding.”

  Jackson hummed and he felt another load of Jaebum’s cum in his ass.

  Wait…

  He could feel Jaebum’s cum so does that mean…

  “Jaebum?” Jackson panicked voice was so quick to made Jaebum nervous. “Did you use protection?”

  It was Jaebum’s turn to panic. And Jackson could feel his answer was gonna be a _no_ from the guiltiness in the air.

  “.. _fuck_.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i tried my best ldkasjd this is my second time trying to write in engish, i usually write in my own language but translating is hard so they always end up as drafts. im sure there are some mistakes so let me know if you find any! kudos and comments are welcomed, have a nice day :D and thanks for reading <3
> 
> ps:   
> hackson: hacker + jackson but im sure you figured it out :D


End file.
